


The Heroine of Hyrule Saves the Hound of Kingslanding.

by Jade1377



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forced Marriage, Language, Mild Crossover, Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character - Freeform, Sandor needs love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade1377/pseuds/Jade1377
Summary: Gannon has been a dark force for Hyrule for eons and knew that once the hero, Link, had a daughter that he would be destroyed for good. So he sent the daughter of Link to another world where she can do him no harm. She is thrusted into the world of Westeros, where honor doesn't matter and death is everywhere. She meets a man with dark hair, a scared face and sad eyes. This is their tale of friendship, love and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Zelda games are connected and a lot of the weapons/items are being held in an archive inside of the Temple of Time. The Link that is the leading female's character is from the Breath of the Wild.

Hyrule has been in a time of peace for over thirty years. The beloved Princess Zelda has now become Queen and her trusted knight Link remains by her side. As time has passed things change, the Queen needed to marry and Link wanted a family for himself. Link had fallen in love with a woman from town and they had a beautiful daughter who was named Helena. But like the changing of seasons things always change, when Helena was only six months old Link's wife became very ill and passed away. Link not knowing what to do with himself moved his daughter to the Temple of Light and he started to train her to take his place of the Guardian of the Royal family.

With all of the treasures from the past so if Gannon ever tried to take over Hyrule again Helena could protect this realm just like he did when he was younger. Twenty years have passed and Helena's training was going well. She was mastering the bracelet that made her fuse into the wall like a painting. Link looked at his daughter and saw himself and his long lost love. Helena was tall, standing at a steady five foot ten. Her long blonde hair was wild under her green cap, she wore one of the older heroes of Hyrules outfits to show honor to them when she fights. She wore a green tunic that was mended to fit her better, the sleeves were taken off and instead it was tied behind her neck. She wore leather straps that kept her shield attached to her back if need be. She was wearing tan stockings and some standard leather boots, she had some shorts under the tunic but because of how long the tunic was and how everything else fit it looked like she wasn't wearing anything but the tunic. 

Helena was doing well with all of her training but it felt as though that is all she wanted, she had no friends just trainers. She had no love interests and the only living things she spends her time with was the animals that help her in her training. A red loftwing like her ancestors and a horse she named Epona after the horse of another ancestor. She was dedicated to the cause and didn't have a life and that worried her father. Link would have talked to his daughter about this if it wasn't for the malevolent smoke coming from the west. Evil was here to take over the land again but this time there were two hero's of Hyrule and they would make sure that nothing was going to stop this new evil all over again. Helena gasped and made a mad dash into the vault and grabbed one of the Master Swords and a mirror shield. 

Link made a gesture for Helena to stay at the temple. She was going to be the last line of defense, the temple and the Queen couldn't fall into Gannon's hands. Link ran to the castle to protect Queen Zelda, but it was a trap one that would change many things for not only Zelda and Link but for all of Hyrule. Gannon had made a Phantom Gannon to attack the castle while the real Gannon went to the Temple. He stood there in front of the temple smirking. Years and years of trying and he was finally within reach, he sauntered towards the temple but was stopped when an arrow of light pierced his shoulder. Of course there would be someone here to protect the temple but someone who had the power to use the Light Arrows was surprising to say the least. 

"Who dares stop me, Gannon?" Gannon bellowed at the castle. 

"I do." A melodic voice replied from the shadows of the entry way of the temple. There stood Helena with the Sheikah Slate on her hip and another light arrow ready to hit Gannon. 

"Well what do we have here?" Gannon asked smirking at the young girl. 

"I am Helena of Hyrule and I will protect this land." Helena hissed at Gannon ready for a battle. 

"We will see about that." Gannon said and drew a sword. Helena launched the light arrow and dropped her bow on the ground. She drew her Master sword and shield and prepared for a fight. Gannon charged towards Helena swinging his sword to cut her head off. Helena blocked with her sword and smacked Gannon in the face with the shield to get him to back off of her. They circled each other, both just glaring at each other until Gannon dashed towards her again and Helena jumped out of the way and slashed him across the face. 

"You were trained well little warrior." Gannon said while smirking at the site of his own blood. Helena just rolled her shoulders and charged Gannon this time and was prepared to be blocked. She smirked and pointed down with her eyes, Gannon looked down and saw a bomb there about to go off. Helena shimmered and saw that she was using some magic to protect her self. The bomb blew up and caused a lot of pain to Gannon, Helena dashed away from him and smirked at how her little plain worked. 

"Enough of this! I will not be stopped by some little girl playing warrior." Gannon said and waved his hand and sent dark magic towards the temple. Helena saw this and ran to intercept it. Once the blast hit Helena it sent her through the archway and into the main hall of the Temple of Light. Helena landed on the pedestal that held the Mastersword of this generation, Gannon walked into the temple smirking at Helena. 

"You and that father of yours won't stop me this time little warrior." Gannon taunted as he slowly sauntered over to her. Helena wasn't sure on what she needed to do. The Temple of Time was an apex of the world. If it fell there would be little to nothing stopping Gannon. Helena knew that she needed to do something to make sure Gannon didn't get this Temple. She pulled a Deku Nut out of a pouch and smashed it in Gannon's face. He was blinded and that was her que to plunge her Mastersword into the pedestal. She knew that he sword was an older Mastersword and that you shouldn't put the a sword from generations past into the current Mastersword but that was the only thing she could do was summon the power of the Triforce of Courage that laid within her and plunge the blade into the pedestal. Once the blade was fully Helena prayed to the Goddesses to save this Temple and all of the power within it before Gannon could get his hands on it. What she wasn't prepared for what was to happen, the Goddesses sent a powerful pure light all through out the Temple blasting Gannon out of the building. All of the combined power of the Temple, Goddesses and the wrong Mastersword into the pedestal lifted the temple and blasted it to another place. 

@Temple of Time in Westeros. First Person Perspective of Helena.@

The Goddesses heard my plea, they flung Gannon out of the Temple but at what cost. I was engulfed by the light that the Goddesses used to purge Gannon and felt the world shift under my feet. I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. Once the pure light of Goddesses started to dissipate I slid down and pulled my blade out of the pedestal. I felt Fi come out of the sword and looked around to see where I was.

"My Lady what has happened to you?" Fi asked as she continued to look around.

"Gannon came to the Temple to take control of it. I asked for the Goddesses help and now I need to heal myself and find my father." I answered her and slowly walked over to a column and leaned against that.

"My Lady I believe that finding your father will be impossible." Fi told me while continuing to do scans of the area.

"What do you mean?"  I don't know why I asked, I was terrified of the answer she was going to give me. 

"My Lady we aren't in Hyrule. My sensors show that we are not in our home world." Fi said and finally looked at me.

I sighed at this news, I have never been away from my father and to not only be separated from him but to be plunged to another world was depressing. But I had no choice in the matter, the Temple of Time and all of the artifacts and weapons that were being held inside of the temple could not fall into evils hands. I took a deep breath and stood up, it was time to go to my room and start the healing process. I sheathed my sword and Fi followed me to my bedroom, she watched over me as I used some healing ointments and using Mipha's Grace. All the while a troop of men hunting in the woods that the Temple showed up in saw the building appear out of nowhere. 

"Your Grace you may want to see this." A knight in golden armor shouted as he pointed to the building.

"What is it now?" A large man on a horse growled as he approached the front of his troupe of men. 

The knights in gold pointed to the very large temple and just waited for him to responded. The King walked towards the building wondering where it came from. They got to the entrance and dismounted their horses. The large man looked at the large columns, the stain glass windows showing three golden triangles and some golden haired men fighting,  
there are weapons and royalty in some of the other glass windows. It was beautiful but it was something he had never seen before. He finally entered the building and would have continued in if it wasn't for a ball of light with wings fluttering around his head.

"What in the seven hells is this?" He yelled trying to swat the light ball away from his face. 

"I can kill it if you want Your Grace." A smug blonde knight stated as he entered the temple.

Before the King could say anything they saw me standing before them pointing my mastersword at them to prevent Navi from dying. 

*Navi thank you for telling me that they are here now back away from them. They could hurt you.* I tell her making sure that I didn't loose eyesight of them.

*They can't hurt me if they can't catch me.* Navi said and circled around my head. I smirked and shook my head at her. Suddenly Fi appeared behind the men and looked at the men that were in front of us. 

*The larger of the two appear to be the King.* Fi explained and floated around them.

"What are you saying to the witch?!?" Growled the larger man.

*Do you think he knows that you can't speak their language?* Fi asked me.

*Doubt it.* I told her.

"Do you think they understand us Your Grace?" Said an older man in golden armor. 

"It would appear that she doesn't. She just looks like she is defending this temple." The younger golden armor man said.

The older man in golden armor slowly walked towards me showing me his hands in a gesture that meant that he didn't have any weapons in his hands. I lowered my sword but not all the way just enough to show that he could approach. Once he was an arms length away he placed his hand over his heart and spoke.

"I am Sir Barristan Selmy." The older man spoke. 

I tilted my head in wonder at what he was saying. Maybe he was introducing himself to me.

*"Helena of Hyrule"* I said back to him but I am pretty sure that he only understood Helena and Hyrule.

"Helena Hyrule?" He asked me gently. I nodded at him letting him know that that was my name. He smiled warmly at me and walked towards me to stand right in front of me. He patted my head a little, it was reassuring but I do not trust some of those other men in gold armor. He placed his hand on the small of my back and started to direct me to the man Fi thought was the king.

"Your Grace this is Helena Hyrule. I think if we can teach her common tongue we can figure out what is going on." Selmy told the King still smiling at Helena

"I am Robert Baratheon, first of his name and king of the seven kingdoms." The large man stated.

"Robert?" I repeated and tilted my head to the side a bit. Robert gasped lightly at how cute the scene was and pulled me into a hug. I blinked a few times not sure at what to do but just let him do it. He let me go and pulled me out of the temple, the sun was high and blinded me. This was the beginning of a whole new world for me and I was not prepared for it


	2. Chapter 2

This Robert man pulled me out of the Temple and showed me the world that we were in. I stopped for a second and pulled out my Sheikah Slat and made a pin point on the map that I need to make. Barristan and Robert looked over my shoulder and saw what I was doing. Barristan then walked to his mount and pulled out a large piece of paper. He pointed to it and then pointed to the map on my screen.

"Map." Barristan said.

"Mm-ap?" I tried to repeat and saw the joy on his face. So I must have said it right. 

He then pointed to a small area and blew up the picture on my slate and I think he was trying to show me the area that we were in. I looked to him and waited for him to tell me what he was pointing at. 

"King's Landing." Barristan said pointing at where we were on the map.

"Kingsl anding?" I tried and saw from his expression that I had made a mistake.

"King's. Landing." He tried again hoping that I would get it.

"King's...Landing?" I asked and he broke out in a large smile. I must have gotten it right. I looked back at the slate and typed up the words King's landing as my location and Robert saw my language, he then got an idea. 

"When we get to the castle contact a septa to teach her our language and to teach me hers. I will make sure that she knows who her new king is." Robert told Barristan and watched as Barristan nodded his head and tried to usher me towards his horse. I pulled back everytime and finally pulled out a whistle made in the shape of a horse shoe. I blew into it and we all heard the thundering sound of hooves rushing towards us. 

"What in the world?" The young man in gold armor said as he saw a horse with a red coat, a blonde mane and was taller than most of the others horses come charging at us. Once she saw me she changed her pace from a full out charge to a canter and relaxed more. She neighed and nudged me a little and you could tell that she was wanting something from me. 

*Want something Epona?* I asked her and reached into my pocket and pulled out an apple. She nodded her head in a comical manor and waited for me to give her her treat. I lopped it into the air and shot it in half with an arrow, the halves fell back down and I grabbed them both. I gave Epona one and I ate the other half. We looked at the group as they just stared at the fact that this little slip of a girl is owning a beast of a horse. 

I shrugged and got onto my beloved Epona and waited for them to get onto their steeds. They started to leave the Temple and I noticed my Loftwing fly from the top of the Temple and watch over me from the sky. The men in gold armor did not see the mechanical guardians turn on nor did they see that they were in place to keep people out of the Temple until I returned. I believe that this is good because I did not need any one trying to use weapons that they could never use.

Epona followed Robert and Barristan's horses towards what looks to be a city. I hope that these people aren't leading me towards a trap and I would have to kill to escape. We got to the gates and just trotted in, I could see many people watching the group walking towards what I believe to be the castle that they live in. It took a while but we finally got to the castle and they all dismounted their horses. Some random young man came up and took all of the horses and put them into what looked like a stable. 

Robert ushered me inside and I looked around, I made sure that the Slate could keep track of everywhere I went. This castle was beautiful but not like Hyrule castle but still it was beautiful none the less. I kept seeing women with their hair braided on top of their head and more men in golden armor just sitting around. Robert finally ushered me to what looks like an outdoor eating area. No one else was there except for some servants putting food out for the king.

Robert sat at the head of the table and pointed for me to sit down next to me. I sat down and saw food come out of no where and placed in front of me. I hadn't realized that I was hungry and just started to eat the food in front of me. We just enjoyed our food until we heard a cough come from our right away from the table. I looked up after swallowing my food and saw a woman with blonde hair, a long red dress and a scowl on her face. Behind her was two little children with blonde hair, next to her was an older blonde boy and behind the boy was a very tall man. He had shoulder length brown hair, a full beard to cover his jaw line, scars along the right side of his face, big brown eyes that were sad and black armor. 

"What do you want Cersei?" Robert asked. 

"Who is your whore?" The woman asked while glaring at me. 

"You will watch your mouth. She is not a whore, she is woman from somewhere we had never heard of. This is Helena Hyrule and she will be a ward of the crown." Robert growled at the woman and had pointed at me. I didn't understand what was going on but I figured it had something to do with me. 

"Does she not know that she should bow to her betters?" Cersei asked as she walked around the table to sit on the other side of the table. The two small children sat next to the blonde woman but the older boy stayed where he was. They all were about to talk if it wasn't for the cry of my Loftwing landing near us. The boy saw him and walked towards him, he was talking but I didn't understand what he was saying.

"This creature is something I have never seen before. I will take it as my own." The boy said and went to grab the reigns on my Loftwing. He cried and flapped his wings at the blonde boy and flapped away from him and walked towards me. Loftwing glared at the blonde idiot and cried loudly in aggression at him. This was not going well but this is unavoidable. Loftwings are loyal to their rider only and no one else. This was going to be an issue I can see it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me that creature!" The prince yelled at me, mind you I still don't know what he is saying but by how he is standing and has his arm out in a gimme way I think he wants my Loftwing. I narrow my eyes at him and pull my mastersword out of its sheath and point it at him while standing in front of my Loftwing. Another sword came out of no where and I followed the blade to the man with sad eyes and a scared face. 

"Enough of this! Joffrey this bird creature belongs to Helena and by how far she is willing to go to protect it then she will keep her companion." Robert said and gently pushed my sword down. The man with sad eyes put his sword down and re-sheathed his sword. Loftwing squawked happily and tried to get me to ride it. I nodded and watched as it took to the sky, I put my mastersword back into its sheath and ran for the edge. I jumped off and freefalled for a few then was captured by Loftwing. We flew around the castle and I got a bird's eye view of the castle.

When we finally landed I stayed right next to my Loftwing. The boy was pouting off to the side and glaring at us, Robert walked up to me with a smile on his face. I was trying to figure out what he wanted but because I did not understand him he just ushered me away from the boy. I would have gone with him if I had not seen the man with the sad eyes. I pulled away from Robert and walked towards the sad man. I looked at his blade and noticed that his sword needed to be sharpened. I gently reached for it and was stopped by a warning growl from the man. I used my other hand to show him that I had a whetsone and that I was going to sharpen his sword for him. 

"Calm down Dog she is just going to sharpen your blade." Robert said but again I did not understand. The sad eyed man handed me the sword and watched as I quickly sharpened the blade. Everyone around us was surprised at how quick I was at sharpening his sword, the blade shinned just like it did when it was freshly forged. I handed it back to the man and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you girl." He said to me and walked off with the boy. I watched them leave before I went back to Robert. He lead me through the castle until we stopped in front of a door. Robert opened the door and gently guided me inside. It was an open room with a large balcony and an equally large bed. There off to the side was a large table with bottle and a few glasses sitting in the middle. 

"This will be your room while you stay here dear girl. We will start teaching you how to read and speak common tongue tomorrow." Robert said and started to walk out of the room. I looked around and pulled out my Sheikah Slate, I opened the map and clicked on the temple that I was in and fast traveled to it. I appeared in front of the temple and walked through the doorway. I walked to my room and grabbed a bag and a trunk to make sure that I was prepared to spend the next few days at this castle. I fast traveled back to the bedroom Robert gave me and Barristan, the blonde gold guard and Robert were in the room yelling at each other. 

"Helena there you are!" Barristan said as he engulfed me in a hug. I didn't know what to do so I just let him hug me.

"Where did you go!?!" Robert yelled at me. I couldn't figure out what he wanted so I just put the trunk at the end of my bed and my bag near the table. Once the men saw my trunk and bag they went into my trunk and saw a bunch of my tunics, boots, shorts and a brush. Then they saw a jar and a golden harp, Robert picked up the harp and played it a bit and the young golden guard picked up the jar. I would of warned him but it was a little too late; the golden guard had sucked a chair into the jar or at least a leg and couldn't control it.

"Lannister stop that damn jar!" Robert yelled gripping the harp close to his chest.

"I am trying Your Grace." Lannister said while gritting his teeth. I rolled my eyes and reached for my iron boots in my trunk. I switched boots and walked towards this Lannister man and grabbed the jar away from him. I made it drop the chair and put the jar back into the trunk. The three men look at each other and back at the trunk that had the jar. I tilted my head a bit and wondered what they were thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since I have arrived in this new land. Robert wanted me to be able to speak to the others so he hired a Septa to teach me their language, I feel that I was doing ok. I understand more now and can talk to others but it's broken, but not too broken that others can't understand me and continue to talk to me. Recently I have been hanging out in my Temple taking care of the weapons and my animals just enjoying the peace. Well until the two Guardians around the entrance alerted me that people were on the way.

I got to the entrance of the Temple and saw that it was Robert and some of his people. Robert looked like he wanted to look around but some of the others had more of a "what can I take home with me" look on their face. 

"Helena! My dear why don't you show us around your Temple? I have been wanting to learn about some of the swords you have been carrying around." Robert said as he walked through the archway.

"Come Robert I have much to show." I tell him and lead them to a room that held a lot of the swords that I used. Robert, Jaime, Barristan, Joffrey and Sandor looked at each weapon that was either in barrels or hanging on the wall. Meanwhile Cersei and her other two children looked at the stained glass windows and tapestries that told the stories of the Knights of Hyrule from the past. 

"This blade is fit for a prince. I will take it." Joffrey stated while trying to lift a Royal Claymore. 

"These weapons for Knights of Hyrule not children." I tell Joffrey and take the blade from him. I lifted it easily and placed it back on the stand that it came from. 

"I am a prince! I will take what I like!" Joffrey yelled and reached for the blade again. We all stopped when a growl from the door way was heard loud and clear. The others were scared as they all looked towards the doorway of the room and saw a dark furred wolf with brilliant blue eyes. I smiled warmly at him and ran to him.

"Link come boy." I tell him and nuzzled into his fur. He licked my cheek but kept an eye on them.

"Who is this Helena?" Barristan asked as he approached slowly and presented his hand for Link to smell. 

"This is my wolf Link. He is a decedent of one of my ancestors who was able to turn into a wolf due to magic. The Twilight princess's magic changes everything it touches. It turned a knight into a wolf and normal people into monsters, the only issue with this is that while he was a wolf he had animistic urges so this is his pup from many generations later." I tell them and rub Link's fur.

"How can you tell that this wolf is a direct decedent of that Link?" Jaime asked while admiring the pattern on his head.

"Link fetch!" I tell him and he knows that when I say that he must go to where ever my Master Sword is and bring it back. He howled and was consumed by darkness. The darkness then broke into bloke shapes and he teleported to my room in King's landing. 

"Only the Princess' magic can do that." I explain and watched as he reappeared with my Master Sword in his maw.

"Thank you Link." I say to him and place my sword on my back. 

"You are a witch!" Cersei hissed and tried to protect her children. I arched my eyebrow at her trying to figure out what she is getting at.

"What is witch?" I ask them.

"Someone who uses magic, most of them are evil." Jaime stated as he started to pull his blade out to attack me.

"Everyone has magic in Hyrule. I learned from Great Fairies how to use magic..." I started but little Tommen interrupted.

"Fairies?!?" Tommen exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes many of them are very powerful and they want to protect my Queen. They teach the knights how to harness their magic in their heart and how to use it against evil." I told him and started to lead him and the others towards a tapestry that showed some of the fairies in their fountains teaching those who were worthy.

The children were in awe while the adults were jaded, right at this moment Navi appeared out of no where and flew around the children and Sandor. I got an idea and whistled a little and Navi ran back to me.

"Navi is a fairy." I tell them and pointed to her as she hovered over my shoulder. 

Robert smiled as Navi started to play with the children and saw as I watched over them with Fi and Link. He looked at me and you could tell that he was planning something. He then shouted loudly shocking all of us.

"I will hold a tourney, a tourney for your hand in marriage!" Robert exclaimed thinking that this plan was a great one. Good lord what was he getting me into now.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert told all the lords and knights within a months ride away to come to King's Landing to tourney for my hand in marriage. I did not like that he was taking my choices away from me but he agreed to let me decide the final task. I have been in the Temple of Time with Scrapper as he was working on making some more guardians to keep people out of the temple, well he has been working on it while I have finally finished the last task. I found one of the older Master Swords in its pedestal. I then knew that the only person for me was someone who could be chosen by the gods like my family was. 

*Bzzt, Helena what are you up to?* Scrapper asked me while circling me over head.

*I will not be wed to someone who is evil. My family and I have been protecting the innocent for eons so I refuse to be bound to an evil being. The last event in the tourney tomorrow will be someone has to lift the sword from the pedestal and create a wave of light to destroy a target. If they can't then they will not have my hand. It's a perfect solution.* I explained to him as I cleaned the blade and pedestal ready for the tourney.

*That doesn't seem fair Helena.* Tael said flapping out of no where.

*And neither does forcing my hand but this will make it so I can choose my husband not be forced.* I explained to him and you could tell that he hadn't realized this. The three of us stared at the blade hoping that tomorrow would go as planned. 

^The morning of the Tourney^

I dressed in my father's old champion shirt that was tailored to my body type. I liked it because it was very close to the shade of blue of our eyes. I grabbed my Master Sword and the pedestal with the other Master Sword in it. I had the location of the tourney locked in my Slate and I was ready to go when I heard hooves and paws running towards me. 

I turned my head and saw Link and my giant steed I named Ganon. He was a beast of a horse, his coat was as dark as night but his mane is was a fiery red/orange color. 

*You two wanna come with I take it?* I ask them, Ganon nodded his head and Link barked happily. We huddled together and once we were in position I activated the fast travel and we quickly turned to blue lights and moved to the tourney location. Once we were there I noticed that we were right in front of the dais where Robert and his family stood. I pointed to a location for Ganon to stand out of the way while Link and I walked up to Robert and he addressed the people. 

"This is Helena Hyrule ward of the crown. This tourney is to determine who will wed this fair maiden. There will be jousting, hand to hand combat and archery. The champions from these events will then take their first attempts to pull the sword from the pedestal. If you are able to pull the sword you then must destroy those targets...what how are they suppose to do this woman?" Robert asked me as he tried to understand what was expected of them. 

"Like this." I tell him as I walk to the target range. I pulled my sword and focused on my blade. I felt the magic rise within me and then flow into the blade of my master sword. Once all of the magic was there I swung my sword and and once the light beam shot straight from the tip and into the target and exploded the target into little pieces. 

"If you do this you are worthy of me." I tell them and got back up to the dais and waited for them to start. A lot of the lords and knights just stared at me as if I was a monster but followed their king's orders. 

After a few hours some of the knights had been beaten and were healing their wounds in their tents. It was about time for the archery contest and I really wanted to show my stuff but decided not to. They were ok but they were o, no hero of Hyrule but they would do in a pinch. I laughed when some of the men didn't hit their target, I was heard by some smarmy looking man with a very thin mustache and a smirk.

"Do you think you can do better my lady?" Smarmy man asked.

"Of courses." I told him as if he should know better.

"Then prove it my dear." He said as if I was lying. 

I stood from the dais and went to the field holding my Great Eagle Bow and saw before me six targets. I then grabbed a normal arrow and hit dead center, next arrow was the fire arrow and I hit dead center and the target caught fire. I pulled out an ice arrow and hit dead center froze it to the ground then I grabbed my lightning arrow and hit the fourth target and saw that it was electrocuted. The last target was going to be the greatest shot. The light arrow. 

I shot the light arrow and hit the center but the second it hit a shinning light emitted from the tip of the arrow and it scorched the earth and target in blinding light. They all stared at the destruction I had caused, they did not know what to think about what I had just done. This is why if I was going to marry someone they needed to be just as skilled as me. 

"This is the best I can do. What can you do?" I ask while holding my bow in front of me to offer him a chance that I knew he wasn't going to take. Weakling.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat by waiting for the men to finish with the archery and the jousting, they were all horrible but watching them fail was at least a little interesting. The champions from the last two events were going to fight each other one on one. Unfortunately there was an odd number of people and they couldn't think of a way to fix the problem.

"I will fight the last person, so we can get this over with." I told Robert while the lords were arguing. 

"You can not fight! You are just a lady and a little one at that." Said some lord from goddess knows where.

"I am a champion for my Queen Zelda. I have fought creatures ten times my size. Weak men like you lot will be like basic training." I told them while playing with an arrow tip of an ancient arrow. The lords all laughed as if I just told the greatest joke.

"If you think you can do it Helena then you will fight. The last fighter on the roster will fight Helena in combat." Robert said over the lords. They all stopped laughing and just stared at their king. 

I smirked and watched as the other lords and knights got into their places for the fights to start.

*The last fight is going to start*

"It is time for the maiden we are fighting for to take on the one and only Ser Gregor Clegane!!!!!!" Announced some random squire waking me up from my nap. I stood up and stretched a little bit. It was time to fight this Mountain man, I thought for a moment that he was a Gorgon but once I realized that he was related to the sad eyed man who hangs around that I figured that he wasn't a Gorgon. Instead a beast of a man walked onto the arena growling just waiting for a fight. 

"One moment Robert." I told him and changed clothes and was in my stealth armor set. I looked to Robert and bowed before him. I jumped into the arena and faced my opponent just waiting for Robert to let us fight. 

"Helena and Gregor you two will fight till the other yields. Do you hear me Mountain?!? Yield! Not Death!!!!" Robert screamed at him in fury. Gregor nodded his head but never took his eyes from me. I had heard many disgusting things about this man and fighting him would make me feel a lot better. I grabbed my frost spear and got ready for his attack.

"Begin!" Robert screamed at us and at that moment Gregor moved to strike. I knew he would try to strike first so I easily dodged him and jabbed at his mid section. I knew that my frost spear wouldn't do damage to himself but if you freeze metal enough you can break it. I kept dodging and jabbing till I noticed his armor was ready to break. I jumped far enough away from him to use Revali's Gale. Once I was away enough I shot straight into the air and grabbed my ball and chain. With being this high and using the air to give me a bit of momentum I knew I could break his armor. I quickly fell to the ground and then launched the ball into the frozen bit of his armor and low an behold it broke showing all to see his midsection. Once I landed back on the ground I smirked under my mask at him.

"You know I have heard a lot about you. You have done many horrible things. The one that bothers me most is what you did to your brother." I told him while pulling out a Blizzard rod.

"Oh how I burned his fucking face? If the others hadn't stopped me I would have killed him then and there." He growled and spat at me. 

"Well you made him fear fire and as a punishment I will make you fear ice." I told him and made a mad dash towards him and waved the rod and froze his midsection. I smirked because he still had some clothes on and freezing that to his skin would do more damage. I quickly moved and grabbed the ball and chain again and twirled around for a minute then hit him with the ball and tossed him into the sides of the arena. 

I quickly pulled out my Zora bow and shot at his feet with some ice arrows and freeze him in place. I slowly walked closer towards him watching him struggle. I knew taunting him was a bad idea but it just felt right to do. 

"Do you feel the cold stealing the warmth from your blood? Can you feel that you are losing energy second after second? Can you?" I asked as I pulled out a frost blade and sliced his under armor and leathers to expose irritated and frost bitten skin. I slowly pushed the time of frost blade into his middle allowing the frost in the blade to seep into his blood stream. 

"Enough Helena you have clearly won. Let him be." Robert bellowed at me and I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. That was mistake number one. Gregor was angry at not only losing to a slip of a girl but to be treated as if he was nothing more than a gnat to be shooed away, he wasn't having it. With the last bit of strength he freed his sword and raised it to slice me across the back. I had sensed it a little too late but what surprised me even more was the blast of golden light being shot right at him from the pedestal where Robert was. The light shocked Gregor and knocked him out cold...I quickly looked back at the Mountain then back to the pedestal and saw that Sandor had not only pulled the sword free but used magic to shoot his brother down.

"An the man to win my young wards hand is Sandor Clegene, The Hound!!!" Robert belted out in surprise. What the Goddesses happened...I wasn't meant to wed anyone...blast it all.


	7. chapter 7

*This wasn't suppose to happen.* I said to myself in my chambers in the keep.

*I don't know My Lady. Who knew someone here could pull the blade and use magic. Bzzt* Scrapper said to me while floating around.

*UGHHH* I groaned and slammed my head onto the table in front of me. I just sat there for a minute until someone knocking on my door. 

"What?" I said into the table.

"Let me in girl." Someone growled at the door. It kinda sounded like Sandor but I wasn't sure.

"Enter." I said and low an behold there is Sandor. He walked into my room with a dour look upon his face, I am pretty sure if he smiled his face would crack.

"How may I help you Sandor?" I asked him while Scrapper pulled a chair out for him to sit.

"Why the hell are you letting the king marry us?" Sandor barked at me. I expected him to be angry but not really towards me.

"I thought my trick would work. There are very few people who can pull a Master Sword and use it properly. I figured that if I could use this to save myself I wouldn't marry but like many plans there was one factor I didn't take in." I sighed as I spoke to him.

"You didn't think any of them could do it?" Sandor realized slowly.

"Of course not, only those who are true and pure can yield the blades of legend. I have not seen a lord or knight be good since I got here but as a Champion of my beloved Queen I am true to my word. I will marry you and we will be husband and wife, I just hope we can get along enough to not murder each other." I reply while looking him in the eye.

"You talk like all the other little birds here, thinking that vows and honor matter." He growled and stood from the table.

"Because in Hyrule it does. It may not be the same for the men here but in Hyrule your honor is all that matters. I was training since I was a child to take the mantle of Champion from my father, to be a knight in my lady's court not some man's brood mare. I have no idea how to be in a relationship let alone raise a family but like everything else I will find a teacher and take to my studies like a Zora to water." I told him to show him that my honor is important. 

"What the fuck is a Zora?" He had asked out of no where. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hold of his hand and Scrapper and fast traveled to the temple. 

"Fuck don't just do that with out telling me first." He grumbled as he got his balance back then saw that I was leading him to a room down a hall and followed soon after. Once he crossed the threshold we walked a little ways and there were painting and statues everywhere. Gorons, Rito, Zoras, Koroks and the Gerudos all stood proud and tall.

I lead him to a statue of Lady Mipha, the princess of the Zora who loved my father. "This is a Zora. A proud water based race who could swim better than anyone I know and make beautiful jewelry and weapons." I explained as we gazed onto Lady Mipha.

"It's a fish bitch." He told me not taking his eyes off of her. I growled at his description of the most gentle of the champions. I turned a little towards him and smacked him across the face.

"She is a proud Zora and the princess of their race. She died protecting the realm and the man she loved so you will give her the respect she deserves." I hissed at him and looked back at her statue.

"Can't be that great if she died." Sandor said while rubbing his face.

"We all die, some take longer than others. The water blight that attacked her used dishonorable actions to win just like all the other blights did. The champions fought hard and their spirits gifted my father and myself their talents to continue to protect our beloved Queen." I explained as I laid my hand on the out stretched hand of Mipha. I looked back to Sandor and could see that he was looking at them in a whole new light and I then knew that he could be decent husband and man.


	8. Chapter 8

"So who the fuck is this fat cunt here?" Sandor asked as he pointed to the statue of Daruk. I sighed heavily and continued on with informing him on my worlds history. 

"He is a Goron by the name of Daruk. He was their champion and he gifted my father the ability called Daruk's Protection. It is an instant shield that surrounds your body." I explained to him and smiled at the statue. 

"So each of these large marbled statues were Champions?" Sandor asked as he glanced over Revali and Urbosa.

"Yes these four were champions of the race, they fought and died to protect Princess Zelda." I answered him as I slowly lead him out of the room trying to get him to the main hall of the temple. He nodded to me and left the temple going back to the Red Keep to go about his day. I needed to find my wedding dress from the Gerudo Chief Riju.

>>Time skip to the wedding.>>

The past two weeks Sandor has been coming to the temple to learn more of my home, about the weapons, the people and the history of my family. Once the King saw that we were getting along more he pushed the wedding up to two weeks and now they were scrambling to get everything together. I just rolled my eyes and made sure that my wedding outfit was still in tact. The Queen and many other ladies were trying to get me to a dress fitting and I would magically "have things to do some where else." But today was the day and I couldn't get out of it. 

"Lady Helena can I help you? Please please???" Myrcella asked flittering around my room in the keep. 

"Princess how about we help each other?" I asked and presented a Gerudo outfit that would fit her. She cheered happily and we started to get dressed in Gerudo clothes. 

Once we were dressed we were escorted to the sept to start the ceremony. The knights opened the door and all the lords and ladies of King's Landing saw the princess walk in front of me laying silent princess flower petals on the ground before me. They all stared in wonder as we walked towards Sandor, I could hear Cersei hiss quietly when she saw what we were wearing. 

"Do you Sandor Clegane take Helena Hyrule to be your wife?" The holy man asked him.

"I do." Sandor replied looking at me and then back to the holy man.

"Do you Helena Hyrule take Sandor Clegane to be your husband?" He asked me in turn.

"Yes I do." I answered and watched as some one handed Sandor something yellow.

"Now cloak your bride to show she is under your protection and kiss your bride." The holy man said and watched as Sandor draped it across my shoulders. I was dwarfed by the damn thing but what could you do. He leaned over a bit and lightly kissed me, his lips were warm and a little dry but not unpleasant and his beard tickled me a little. Once he was sure the holy man was ok with said kiss we walked out of the sept with the little princess walking in front of me again giggling to her self. Time for the feast and dealing with a bunch of drunks...joy.


	9. Chapter 9

After the ceremony it was a blur that lead us to the feast. I sat next to Sandor at the head of the table, he looked a little angry but the more I watch him the more I realized that this was his resting face. People were leaving gifts on the table next to us and I just tried to focus on my food. Once the first course was finished and they were prepping for the second I rose from my chair and walked around. I found a balcony that no one was occupying so I leaned on the railing and just looked off at the night sky. The stars were out tonight as well as a full moon and it reminded me of home, the lovely descend from day to night. It was this time that I would talk to Princess Midna through the Mirror of Twilight, speaking of the mirror.

*Bzzt Lady Helena the Mirror it is activating!* Scrapper screamed as he appeared out of no where with the Mirror. I glared at it hoping that it was just the Princess coming through and not some kind of monster. I didn't have a single weapon on me due to the ceremony. 

*I have come to speak with my champion! Where is she?* The Princess asked as she stepped out of the mirror with power and grace. I smiled and kneeled in front of her. Scrapper kneeled as well and we waited for the Princess to ask us to rise. She patted my shoulder and gestured for us to stand, once we were face to face she smiled and embraced me. 

*Helena where have you been? I have been waiting for you to call me for months now.* Princess Midna questioned me just as Cersei, Robert, Jaime and Joffery appeared behind us.

"Who the seven hells is this?" Robert asked as he was about to pull his sword but with the quick glare from me he stopped.

"This is the Princess of Twilight, Princess Midna and you should show her the respect she deserves." I explain to him with a bit of an edge to my tone. 

*Who is this idiot?* Princess Midna asked me while watching us speak.

*He is the king here but he isn't a good one.* I explained to her and she nodded her head. 

"How did she get here?" Cersei asked glaring at the Princess as if she was beneath her.

"The Mirror of Twilight does not follow the laws of nature. If she wishes to see me then she has the power to do so." I explained to them and noticed that Sandor had wandered his way over to us.

"Who is this Helena?"  
*Who is this Helena?* Said both Sandor and Princess Midna.

The echo in both languages made me giggle to myself and turned to face my princess. 

*This is my husband Sandor Clegane. We married earlier today My Princess.* I introduced while leading her a little closer to him. I then looked to Sandor and did the same for him.

"This is the princess of the Twilight, Princess Midna." I said and made them shake hands. They looked into each others eyes and from My Princess' view I could tell that she was telling him with her eyes that if he hurt me she would kill him.


End file.
